


Enjoying the View

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early morning, Aiden enjoys the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the View

Stretching awake Donna lifted her head when she noticed she was alone in the bed. From her vantage point she could see Aiden sitting in his chair, hair askew and his robe open as he lounged, newspaper in one hand and mug in the other. He was one of the only politicians – people really – that still preferred the newspaper over an electronic copy.

Sitting up she stretched her hands above her head, catching his attention. A lazy smirk flicked over his face and he hooked his finger at her, beckoning her into the other room. Shaking her head she swung her legs over the bed and padded towards him.

“Well good morning,” he murmured and sat up. Pulling her into his lap he wrapped his arm around her waist and hummed slightly.

“Comfortable?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“Quite,” Aiden rumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. The sun was finding its way through the crack in the curtains and playing with her hair. Wrapping a curl around his finger he lifted his lips to hers and moaned as she seemed to sink into his embrace. Her breasts were heavy against his chest and he groaned as she slid her fingers against his nipple.

“Good,” Donna told him, shifting and going to her knees. Smiling as he took in a deep breath, she pressed her lips to his stomach and then down his pelvis and against his hips. Her hair draped over his thighs and she looked up as his fingers slipped into her hair and pulled it back.

“Much better view,” he growled, and kept himself still as she winked.

Humming, she kissed the tip of his cock and then wrapped her lips around the head. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she closed her eyes, feeling his fingers flex against her scalp. She enjoyed feeling him against her tongue as she ran the tip up over the underside, or when he puffed his breath as she sped up her downward thrusts.

“Fuck Donna,” he murmured, swallowing as he lifted his hips gently. She hummed again, eyes slipping halfway shut. “ _Fuck_.” Tugging at her hair, she looked up at him, lips an O around him.

“Stand up,” he grunted. Hissing as she slid her lips upward, he put his hands on her hips as she stepped into between his legs. Feeling him press one of his fingers against her slit, she let out a small gasp, eyes fluttering shut. His tongue darted over his lips and he moved forward. His cock bobbed slightly and she gave him a lidded, tilted gaze.

“Aiden,” she breathed out, shivering as the pad of his finger flicked over her clit. “O- _oh_.”

“M’hmm,” he nodded and then thrust two fingers into her, hooking and sliding in and out slowly.

“Oh yes,” she whispered, her hands going to his shoulders. “Oh my…yes.”

Chuckling he felt her clench around him and licked his lips. With a flutter of his fingers he slipped them from her and stood, sucking them into his mouth.

“Delicious,” Aiden growled. Turning her around, he shrugged out of his robe and pressed against her back, walking them toward the window. Flinging open the curtains, he brushed her hair back and pressed his lips against her neck. “Bend over.”

“Mmm, yes sir.” Leaning forward, she placed her palms onto the ledge of the window, her bum against him. Feeling him twitch against her, she gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

“Good girl.” Pressing his fingers into her, he thrust roughly, hearing her breathing speed up. Stroking himself, he watched as her head bowed, the sunlight dancing against the strands as it slowly rose against the other buildings.

“Fuck, Aiden, _please_ ,” she gasped, looking back at him. “Just fuck me already.”

“So demanding,” he tsked but grasped her hips and pressed against her. “Just the way I like it.” With a smirk he thrust into her, watching her press forward. Her teeth sank into her lower lip and she moaned against her teeth.

Lost in the feeling of him thrusting into her, she let her head drop and her mouth parted. Little pants gasped out of her as he growled above her. His thighs brushed against hers, warm and prickly. She knew he was getting close as his fingers sank into her skin.

Scrambling her fingers against the ledge, she let out a scream as he rubbed her clit, plucking and pinching.

“That’s it Donna,” he grunted. “Come for me now, that’s a good girl.”

With a clenched scream she scratched the ledge of the window and let her head snap back, eyes wide. She could feel him speed up, his cock hard, words stuttering as he came after her, hips rolling.

Their breath matched in speed as they came down from their respective highs, Donna whimpering when he slipped out from her.

“Beautiful view,” she told him, voice thick. The sun was higher now, and when she turned it glowed against her skin.

Smirking, Aiden nodded and slipped his palms up her side and cupped her breasts. “I can’t believe I neglected these.”

“You’ll have time later,” Donna murmured and then hissed as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Chest raising upward, she tugged at his hair. “Aiden, love, we need to…need to get ready for the day.”

Sighing, he pulled back. “We could just…”

“No,” she told him, voice firm. “They’re expecting us.”

With another sigh, he tugged her toward the bathroom. “ _Fine_ , just so long as when we get back…”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Donna finished for him. “Now, let’s go get you clean.”


End file.
